Thor
by chocolate365
Summary: Ilana has a little crush on her favorite Avenger, Thor. Lance doesn't approve. What'll our favorite alien teen do to get Ilana's attention? Challenge Thor, of course! Oneshot. THANKS TO CRYSTAL PERSIAN FOR THE STORY IDEA.


"Lance, do you like my new poster?"

A beaming blonde grinned at the dark-haired boy as she pasted a brand-new poster to her walls…her latest addition to her growing collection.

Lance, the boy, made a face at the handsome, strong face glaring out from Ilana's new poster. "I still don't see how Thor is a big deal. It's an Earth movie. Plus, he's supposed to not be from Earth, but it's fake. We're actually not from Earth."

"Oh, be quiet," Ilana scolded him mildly. "He's dreamy and so sexy!"

"Sexy?" Lance demanded.

"I heard Kimmy's friend Amber use it to describe a football player," Ilana said, cocking her head. "Is that an inappropriate use of the Earth term?" she looked worried.

Lance rubbed his fingers against his temples. "No…I think the meaning you got right, just not the context."

Ilana was confused, but just shrugged it off. Lance was always confusing, in her opinion. "Whatever. He's still my favorite Avenger."

"WHAT?" Lance demanded. "How can you say that when there's Captain America?"

Ilana made a face. "Thor's cuter."

"But Captain America is so much more loyal and awesome!" Lance argued. "He's also more of a leader! And he doesn't get along with Thor!"

"Which is why I don't like him!" Ilana shot back.

"But—" Lance started, only to be cut off by Octus.

"It's dinnertime, and—am I interrupting something?" Octus asked, looking from Ilana's outraged face to Lance's angry one.

"No, Octus, we were just hanging up my posters." Ilana answered hastily. "Come on, let's go to dinner."

During dinner, Lance kept making faces across the table at Ilana. "Thor's such a pansy. He would die in a fight against Captain America."

"He's not a pansy!" Ilana defended him. "He'd beat any other Avenger! He's a demigod, after all."

"I don't care what he is. He's not even that cool. He's got that long, ugly hair and he always looks ready to kill someone."

"Lance, you have long hair and you always look ready to kill someone," Ilana retorted, getting heated up about the argument.

"No I don't! Just when—" Lance got cut off by Octus.

"I'm assuming this argument started long before I started listening, but for the sake of your food, will you finish eating before you continue?" he asked.

"Yeah, sure," the two teens muttered, bending over their food.

))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Ilana walked into her room to find that someone had written across one of her smaller posters of Thor, "He isn't worth your time."

Outraged, she glared at the poster for a moment, then turned thoughtful. Who'd write something like that? Lance? He wouldn't vandalize her stuff…would he?

The next day, she found a new message on a slightly larger picture of Thor. "I think he'd be a terrible boyfriend."

"What's going on?" she murmured to herself. Lance wouldn't write anything like that, now would he? He wasn't…emotional enough.

On the third day, she found another note, this time scrawled across an even larger poster. "He wouldn't treat you as well as I would."

The process continued all week long. Every night, she'd walk in to find someone had written another message across her Thor posters. On the seventh day, she went in to find her favorite poster, the largest one she had, was written on in thick, permanent red marker. "I love you more than he does."

At first, she could only stare. Who…? What…?

Then reality snapped her back to the present when a voice spoke behind her. "Do you still like Thor now?"

Ilana turned to see Lance casually leaning against her doorframe.

"You destroyed my posters," she said slowly.

Lance shrugged. "It was the only way to get you to stop fawning all over the stupid Thor. He's so not worth it."

"He's still my favorite Avenger," Ilana defended him.

Lance sighed exasperatedly. "Did you even notice what I wrote across them? Because if you're just mad about those messages being written across your precious Thor, I'm going to—"

Ilana laughed and pulled Lance down toward her. She looked him in the eye. "You want to know something, Lance?"

"What's that?" he whispered.

"Thor may be amazing and cute, but I already have my own hero," she told him, blushing slightly.

Lance grinned. "Good."

"I'll bet he's a better kisser than you, though," Ilana teased him.

He cocked an eyebrow. "You sure you want to go there?"

"Why not?"

So they put Ilana's theory to the test.

Lance couldn't stand being beaten by Thor, after all.

))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

**And scene. Yay, I finished it! It just seemed to collapse underneath me in the middle, and I couldn't think of how to end it. This one's a little shorter than most of my oneshots—I couldn't stretch out this plot much.**

**Thank you to Crystal Persian for this oneshot idea! I do accept ideas that I like, so this oneshot is dedicated to CRYSTAL PERSIAN for the amazing idea! Thank you!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Sym-Bionic Titan, Avengers, or anything you recognize.**

**Thanks for reading a PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Bye now.**


End file.
